A Surprise for Percy
A Big Surprise for Percy is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season. It aired during the second airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Percy has been working at the coal mines for several weeks and is fed up with the work. Toby and Bertie try to cheer him up, to no avail. Then one day, Percy is pulling some trucks up to the yard, when they break away. Percy and Bertie chase after them and workmen manage to put chocks under the trucks' wheels after they slow down going up a hill. After that, Percy decides that one should never be taken by surprise. Characters * Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) * Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * The Coaling Plant * Miner's Halt * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * Stock footage from Put Upon Percy is used. * This is the only episode in the fifth season to have different versions in the UK and the US. * When the trucks first sing, music is used in the UK And The US and international versions. * Much of the footage during the runaway is sped up. * In Martin Clunes Version, the Freight Car laughs after the line "...but on that hill you're still too slow". *In the UK And The US Versions, the lines "Replied Percy.", "Said The workman." and "Said Sir Topham Hatt firmly." are heard. * The load that Cranky drops on Percy from Cranky Bugs is seen on the ground to the right of the screen when the trucks at the coal mine sing. * This marks the only appearance of the Miner's Halt station in the television series to date. Goofs * The backdrop is visible during a close-up of Percy struggling up the hill. * Just before the truck's coupling breaks, Percy's piston appears to be broken. * In the bird's-eye shot of the trucks, a wire can be seen pulling the trucks forward. * In some shots of Percy pulling the trucks up the hill, his first red stripe is out of place. * The mine at the coal yards appears to be active, but the mine shaft collapsed in Put Upon Percy. * In one scene Sir Topham Hatt and Bertie park at the end of the stone wall, but in the next scene they are nowhere to be seen. * Throughout the runaway, Bertie is smiling. * In a close-up of the trucks racing up the hill, the brake van is at the wrong end of the train. * Shortly after the chase begins, Bertie has stopped at the far end of the set. * When this episode aired on Storytime with Thomas, the title was used. * When Percy goes in between the two lines of trucks, the first truck on the viewer's right is coming off its wheel frames. * When the narrator says "The Freight Cars were still grumbling", the first truck in line's left (viewer's perspective right) buffer is missing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ASurpriseForPercytitlecard.png|UK title card File:ABigSurpriseforPercyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ASurpriseforPercySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ASurpriseforPercySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ASurpriseforPercyGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:ASurpriseforPercyWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh title card File:ASurpriseforPercyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:PutUponPercy10.png|Stock footage File:PutUponPercy27.png|Stock footage File:ASurpriseforPercy1.png|Percy File:ASurpriseforPercy2.png File:ASurpriseforPercy3.png File:ASurpriseforPercy4.png|Percy and a troublesome truck File:ASurpriseforPercy5.png File:ASurpriseforPercy6.png File:ASurpriseforPercy7.png File:ASurpriseforPercy8.png File:ASurpriseforPercy9.png File:ASurpriseforPercy10.png File:ASurpriseforPercy11.png File:ASurpriseforPercy12.png File:ASurpriseforPercy13.png File:ASurpriseforPercy14.png File:ASurpriseforPercy15.png File:ASurpriseforPercy16.png File:ASurpriseforPercy17.png File:ASurpriseforPercy18.png File:ASurpriseforPercy19.png File:ASurpriseforPercy20.png|Bertie File:ASurpriseforPercy21.png File:ASurpriseforPercy22.png File:ASurpriseforPercy23.png File:ASurpriseforPercy24.png File:ASurpriseforPercy25.png|Toby and Percy File:ASurpriseforPercy26.png File:ASurpriseforPercy27.png File:ASurpriseforPercy28.png|Toby and Henrietta File:ASurpriseforPercy29.png File:ASurpriseforPercy30.png File:ASurpriseforPercy31.png File:ASurpriseforPercy32.png File:ASurpriseforPercy33.png File:ASurpriseforPercy34.png File:ASurpriseforPercy35.png File:ASurpriseforPercy36.png File:ASurpriseforPercy37.png File:ASurpriseforPercy38.png File:ASurpriseforPercy39.png File:ASurpriseforPercy40.png File:ASurpriseforPercy41.png File:ASurpriseforPercy42.png File:ASurpriseforPercy43.png File:ASurpriseforPercy44.png File:ASurpriseforPercy45.png File:ASurpriseforPercy46.png File:ASurpriseforPercy47.png File:ASurpriseforPercy48.png File:ASurpriseforPercy49.png File:ASurpriseforPercy50.png File:ASurpriseforPercy51.png File:ASurpriseforPercy52.png File:ASurpriseforPercy53.png File:ASurpriseforPercy54.png File:ASurpriseforPercy55.png File:ASurpriseforPercy56.png File:ASurpriseforPercy57.png File:ASurpriseforPercy58.png File:ASurpriseforPercy59.png File:ASurpriseforPercy60.png File:ASurpriseforPercy61.png File:ASurpriseforPercy62.png File:ASurpriseforPercy63.png File:ASurpriseforPercy64.png File:ASurpriseforPercy65.png File:ASurpriseforPercy66.png File:ASurpriseforPercy67.png File:ASurpriseforPercy68.png File:ASurpriseforPercy69.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ASurpriseforPercy70.png File:ASurpriseforPercy71.png File:ASurpriseforPercy72.png File:ASurpriseforPercy73.png File:ASurpriseforPercy74.png File:ASurpriseforPercy75.png File:ASurpriseforPercy76.png File:ASurpriseforPercy77.png File:ASurpriseforPercy78.png File:ASurpriseforPercy79.png File:ASurpriseforPercy80.png File:ASurpriseforPercy81.png File:ASurpriseforPercy82.png File:ASurpriseforPercy83.png File:ASurpriseforPercy84.png File:ASurpriseforPercy85.png File:ASurpriseforPercy86.png File:ASurpriseforPercy87.png File:ASurpriseforPercy88.png File:ASurpriseforPercy89.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp20.png|Deleted scene File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp21.png|Deleted scene File:ASurpriseforPercy90.jpg File:ASurpriseforPercy91.png File:ASurpriseforPercy92.PNG File:ASurpriseforPercy93.jpg File:ASurpriseforPercy95.png Episode File:A Surprise For Percy - British Narration|UK Narration File:A Big Surprise For Percy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (2000, US) Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (July 25, 2000) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (2005, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (March 8, 2005) Full Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (November 14, 2006) Full